finally hope again
by MoonlightWonderer
Summary: Marty has had a bad time since doc left and is sinking deeper into depression. Can the doc hope or is it to late.


Disclaimer: i dont own back to the future or the songs used in this fic.

A/N: ok peeps this is my first back to the future fic and it takes place after back to the future 3. please review and be aware i did my own beta so let me know of any mistakes.

Finally some hope.

Marty walked though school, a ghost of his formour self. It was 3 weeks since the Doc said his finel goodbye and Marty had finally given into his depression.

The first week Marty had tried to act as if nothing had changed and he thought that maby, just maby, he could cope. But it didnt last.

The bullying and romours began.

Poison pen letters, prank phone calls, braking up wiht Jen (even if it was for the best), the beatings. Whisper round school that he was the reason doctor brown left, the principal telling him he left cause he was worthless, and of no use.

It had only been two weeks of this and he had already believed it.

One day after school, a gang cornered him, throwing punches and kicks, one even had a baseball bat. Marty didnt even try to defend himself, he deserved all that he got, he kept telling himself.

It was hours later, Marty finally got to Doc's lab to get some sleep (he had stopped going home after the brake up with Jen). He had just fallen into a troubled sleep, the old blanket pulled over his face when the door silently opened to reveal the one and only Emmet 'Doc' Brown who stepped silently into the room.

Deciding to suprise the sleeping Marty, Doc tiptoed in and pulled Marty's blanket aways from his face, intending to make him jump, only to step back as though he had been burned but what he could see.

The whole of the right side of Marty's face was one bruise, fingermarks circled his neck and blood stained his shirt hinting of horrors of more horrors underneath.

Doc stood frozen in shock. _What could have happened to him _he thought fantically _who could have done this to my friend._

Doc knew wondering would not help, so he left the room in search of a first aid kit (he is a sienctist he has got to have a first aid kit somewere) muttering as he did.

Meanwhile Marty started to move restlessly, trapped in a reacouring nightmare, of Doc accusing him of beign worthless and a 'waste of his time'. these dreamed had happend for days givng Marty only the bear minimum of sleep.

Doc re-entered the room as Marty sat up screaming, eyes poping sightlessly out of his head as he stared around the room obvously still asleep

"Doc, no ill do better i promise. Please dont leave." he sobbed histericaly, as Doc's heart broke for his friend.

Dropping the first aid kit hastily to the ground, Doc sat next to his friend, pulling him into a tight embrace, even when Marty forght againt him, screaming "no it wasnt my fault let me go, please let me go. DOC"

"Marty, its alright, wake up, please wake up. Im here please." The Doc was pratically begging as he tryed to awake his friend.

It took nearly 15 mins for Marty to awake with a gasp of shock to find himself firmly wraped in a remembered embrace. But to Doc's distress it only seemed to scare him more, making him mroe desperate to get away.

"MARTY STOP" the Doc all but yelled.

"NO, lt me go, please let me go. i leave, i promise, and not come back, please, just let me go!"

"Marty, i want you to stay here. please i dont want you to go. let me help you please." the Doc's pleading voice made Marty stop stuggling and bust into tears, hiding his face on Doc's shoulder.

"There, there now. Let it out." The Doc rocked his softly, trying to fit together the pieces of the puzzle he knew to try and find ut what had happed to his young friend.

Some time later Marty carmed down enough to pull away, but kept his eyes down, unwilling to look at the man, he felt had made to leave.

"Marty," the Doc said softly, a hand on his shoulder (he ignored the flinch this caused and filed it away for later examination) "what has happened to you?"

"Nothing doc, why are you here? shouldnt you be with clara and the kids?" Marty was muttering softly still haning his head.

Doc decided to ignore the questions and reached for the first aid kit.

"come on Marty, lets get u fixed up um?" Doc didnt expect Marty's reaction when he jumped to his feet, preparing to run.

"No Doc, i said im fine, i just fell down thats all." He said desperatly trying to think of a way to leave, and squish the hope that maby the Doc really did care.

"Noncence" the Doc said grabbing his arm to stop him pacing and pulled him gentally but firmly back on to the couch. "You cant get finger marks like the ones on your neck from falling down Marty." he sighed when he saw Marty's defient expression. "Ok you dont have to tell me how you got these bruises, but let me sort them out and tend to any other wounds . Please Marty, you need help."

Marty nodded silently, relieved he didnt have to admit to what was happening or running though his head.

" Your going to have to look up so i can put this cream on your face and neck alright? It will help the brusing. Theres a lad"

Marty did as he was told but kept his eyes downcast, wincing silightly as Doc tapped the cream onto his face and neck. It took many minuets as there was a lot of brusing, until Doc once again spoke.

"Marty you need to take off your top, i need to know what else i am dealing with." Marty visably stiffened at this but did as he was asked, and removed his top, wincing as pain shot though his chest. He closed his eyes at Doc's gasp of horror.

His chest was littered with cuts and bruses, his ribs could be seen as he had little to eat and Doc suspected one of his ribs was broken.

"Marty how did u get this?" he said as he pressed lightly on a rib making Marty gasp in agony. _ok definatly a broken rib_ Doc though as he searched in hus medical box for bandeges.

"Baseball bat." Marty muttered nearly silently but the Doc heard.

"A BASEBALL BAT, Marty why havent you told anyone. Surely someone could stop this?" Doc was forious someone not only hurt his friend, but it looked like no-one was bothering to help him.

Marty dropped his head in shame.

" It doesnt matter Doc." He muttered.

"Marty of course it matters, no-one should have this happen to them."

"But i deserve it!" Marty burst out before covering his mouth as his eyes finally meet Docs for the first time. Doc looked horrified.

"you deserved it?" The Doc grabbed his shoulder making Marty gasp and Doc immidietly losed his grip " Marty no-body, and expecilly not you, deserve this. Why on earth do you think you do?" The Doc returned to wrapping his chest, and Marty was silent for a while.

"It was my fault you left," he wispered finally, making Doc look up in shock.This was the last thing he had expected. "Im worthless, i fouled up so many times in both the future and passed,i not suprised you left. My fault Bith got the book, my fault.." The Doc interupted him.

"Non of that is your fault Marty, and your definatly not worthless." Marty fell silent, a slight glimmer of hope in his eyes. Doc pulled him gentally into a hug. " Your my one friend marty, you have helped me more then i can say. I didnt leave becaus of you. ihad little choice but im back and im staying here. I promise."

By the time Doc had finished specking Marty was once again sobbing uncontrolable.

"Do you mean it Doc? Please stay!" Marty said inbetween sobs.

"Ill stay and maby we will invent something usefull. No not anougher time machine!" He added quickly seeing Marty's expression "I think we changed to much already" te got a small smile out of Marty that made Dcs heart fly.

Maybe just mabe everything will be alright.

A/N: ok press that button peeps. let me no should this remain a one shot of should i change it to a multi chap fic. toodles Moonlight


End file.
